The Pocket Princesses
by atrfla
Summary: All thirteen (eventually 14) Disney princesses- including Merida- come to live in a secluded forest hideaway once the kings and queens all get together and decide that their daughters or sisters need to interact more with "people like them". Lots of humor and fun adventures ensue. Based on the adorable comic series by Amy Mebberson, this story has no real point! Rated K .


Princess Aurora of a kingdom that shall stay unnamed hitched her backpack higher on her back, looking up at the huge mansion where she was now to live with 12 other princesses, all varying in ages from 14 to 21. She sighed, giving it stats. _Olde Victorian from the late 1800s, looks recently refurbished- probably made over just lately with a lot of new technology._

She readjusted her grip on her suitcase and pushed open the door. Aurora almost immediately doubled over with a fit of coughing. Dust. Coated. Everything. She would have to do a lot of cleaning. She saw a few small indents on the floor- footprints- with only a thin layer of dust in them instead of the thick coat that resided on every other inch of the floor. She followed the footprints to the kitchen, where a small section of countertop had been cleared away at about the same time as the footprints had been made. Holding back a few coughs, Aurora picked up a relatively new note from the countertop, cleared her throat, and read it aloud.

_Dear Princesses: _

_Hello! We hope you will enjoy your one-year stay here in this Victorian mansion. We chose it especially for you because it has been newly redone, but never lived in. In case you don't know each other, here is a list of you all. _

_• Princess Cinderella _

_• Princess Aurora _

_• Princess Belle _

_• Princess Ariel _

_• Princess Snow White _

_• Princess Mulan _

_• Princess Pocahontas_

_ • Princess Jasmine_

_ • Princess Tiana _

_• Princess Merida _

_• Princess Anna _

_• Princess Elsa _

_• Princess Rapunzel _

_Let it be known that all of you are different. Please do not tease one another. Also, one of you is a Queen (Elsa), and gave up her throne to accompany her sister, Princess Anna, on this trip. Have fun! _

_S__incerely, _

_The Coordinators of this Royal Excursion_

Aurora heard clapping behind her as she finished. "Bravo!" a voice said. "You have a lovely reading voice. Maybe we can read together sometime?" She whirled about to see a pretty girl with slightly wavy brown hair and eyes, in a simple blue dress with a frilly white apron. Aurora felt glad that she had worn her pretty gray-and-black peasant dress.

She glanced down at the note in her hand and took a wild guess. "Are you… um… Jasmine? Maybe Snow White?"

"I'm Belle," the brunette said. She, too, had a pretty voice. "And you are…?"

"Princess Aurora," she replied. "I guess you and I get first pick at the rooms. I call least dusty!"

"I'm not sure there is a least dusty!" Belle laughed. The two climbed the stairs to the second floor, where the fourteen bedrooms and seven bathrooms resided. Aurora chose the one at the end of the hall- one of only two with windows facing the west, so she wouldn't be woken up by the sunrise, and she could watch the sunset in the evenings. Belle picked the one next to her, with a south-facing window. By the time they were all unpacked and Aurora was hanging the last blue dress in her closet, they heard the door slam.

When they got to the foyer, they found that another girl had arrived in addition to the one who had let the door slam. The first girl was pretty, and young. She couldn't have been… fifteen? She had black hair tied back with a red headband, and her dress was blue and yellow. The other girl looked about two years older than Aurora, and wore a cute purple dress. Her hair was short, raggedly cut, and brown, and she had a lizard on her shoulder.

"I'm Snow White," the young one said. "I'm fourteen. Is there a room where I can put down my things? They're very heavy."

As Belle showed Snow White to the hallway of rooms, Aurora followed with the older girl. "I'm Aurora. What's your name?"

"Rapunzel," the girl said. "And this is my chameleon friend. His name is Pascal."

"Pascal," Aurora repeated. "It's nice to meet you."

Rapunzel chose the room across from Aurora, and Snow White picked the one next to Belle, which had a small chamber jutting off to the side of it. Each room was different, and Aurora liked that.

Three new girls came. The first one, Tiana, was an attractive girl who spoke with a slightly Southern drawl. She had black hair and caramel skin, and brought with her a large cooler with lots of goodies in it. The second one, Jasmine, had slightly lighter skin than Tiana. She had long black hair bundled back into a swinging ponytail, and lugged three colorful carpets along with her luggage. The third girl, Cinderella, was a pretty blonde wearing glass shoes. She took to Belle and Aurora immediately, and they to her. Tiana jokingly called them Cinderbellaurora, and the name stuck.

After an hour of waiting and unpacking, the door slammed again. All seven princesses hurried downstairs to see the newcomer, or possibly newcomers. They found a tall, majestic Indian girl in a dress made of skins (Snow White cried out and hid her head in Belle's dress, and Aurora looked away), and when Rapunzel drew back the velvety maroon curtains- really, maroon curtains?- she saw four carriages. One was pulling away, brown, and covered in beads and fringe. Three were coming up the small dirt path that led to the secluded forest hideaway. One was light blue, shimmery, and covered in a white pattern that looked like snowflakes. The second drove side by side with the first, and was black with a green and pink swirly pattern of flowers. The third- well, the third was half hidden behind the first two, but it looked like it was made of green-tinted glass and filled with water. Rapunzel frowned, but just then the Indian girl looked at Belle.

"Why is she hiding?"

"Um… I don't know," Belle stammered, but just then they heard a carriage door close and footsteps. Jasmine opened the door. First came a girl, bright-eyed, wearing a dress that was three shades of green. She wore her auburn hair in two red braids, and had a white streak down one side. Then came another girl, patting down her wet legs with a towel in one hand, and holding a large fishbowl with the other. The last girl was obviously the oldest of everyone there, and she had gorgeous cream-colored hair and wore a shimmering blue gown and sheer cape.

"Hi!" the first girl said, looking around her. "A welcome committee! Look, Elsa!"

The third girl sighed and put down what was obviously two girls' luggage. "Lovely. Now, come help me with Ariel's things while she goes and puts Flounder and Sebastian in the tub."

While Snow White, glad to leave the room of the girl with the skin dress, helped the redheaded fishbowl girl (Ariel) go fill the tub and put her fish and crab in it, Tiana struck up a conversation with the younger girl. She learned that this was Princess Anna, Princess Elsa's sister. Friendships were struck up (Cinderbellaurora, Ariel/Anna/Rapunzel, Tiana/Cinderella, etc.) and everyone decided to go into the dining room while Tiana heated up some of the food that she'd brought. After a lunch of piping hot gumbo (Tiana left a bowl for the girl Merida who wasn't there), they all went to their rooms to finish unpacking.

When that was done, they all crowded into a cute sitting room that had twelve thrones in it, one for each girl. Elsa created her own with a wave of her hand, making Snow White and a few other younger girls gasp with delight. The girls conversed for a while until Merida arrived. She had bushy red hair covered by a tight white headdress. One curl stuck out. "Bye, Mother!" she called behind her, and then when the door closed immediately took off the head covering. "Whew! Oh, you're all here?"

"The invitation said to come at eleven," Tiana said.

"Oh, mine said one o'clock." Then Merida dropped off her stuff in one of the two remaining empty bedrooms, fetched the bowl of now- cold gumbo, and ate it in her throne while the rest talked.

"Oh! Who likes books?" Belle started, jumping up. Ariel and Rapunzel raised their hands. "We should start a book club!"

"Who likes making dresses?" Ariel asked. Aurora raised her hand. "We should make clothes for everyone! I saw a storage room that had a bunch of fabric and sewing machines in it and-"

This went on for a while. One by one they trickled off, until only Rapunzel and Elsa were left.

"Do you think this is going to be fun?" Rapunzel asked Elsa.

Elsa scrunched up her nose and thought. "I guess. I only came because Anna sometimes needs a little watching."

Rapunzel sighed, smiled and leaned back in her chair.

_Crash_!

"That's Anna now," Elsa laughed, getting up. "Better go see what she's broken so I can make a new one." She exited the room so quickly she didn't hear Rapunzel's response to her earlier answer.

"I hope so."


End file.
